The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices including an enlarged contact hole and methods of forming the same.
For high density, low power consumption, and high operating speed, elements of a semiconductor device are becoming smaller, and thus defects due to slight misalignment or a process variation in, for example, a deposition process or an etching process are increasing. Accordingly, developing manufacturing processes for securing a sufficient process margin may be beneficial and may improve reliability of semiconductor devices.